coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:David the Wavid
Ritchie Unfortunately not much. He only appeared in one location scene outside the corner shop where, as the synopsis says, he said Jacko wanted to see her and Norma said she wasn't interested. I inferred from the exchange that Ritchie was an old friend of Jacko's, possibly a cell mate considering the age difference, but no more was forthcoming than that.--Jtomlin1uk 18:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to ask Dominic?--Jtomlin1uk 18:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Len Fairclough David, at the base of the page for Len there is a missing photo of him in 1969 with his moustache. I can't find any trace that one was uploaded and then deleted, or that such a photo exists and the link is wrong so I suspect the loading of it was missed out.--Jtomlin1uk 10:14, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I definitely screengrabbed it but must have forgotten to upload it. David 10:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are intersted in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are interested in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Unofficial Coronation Street Book Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind me getting in contact via this avenue. I am the Marketing Manager at JR Books, where we're about to publish Sean Egan's brilliant book 50 Years of Coronation Street: The Unofficial Story. It's packed with behind-the-scenes info, and interviews with some of the show's leading writers, producers and actors. It's just come out and we'd love to set up a competition for readers of Corriepedia to win a copy, or send someone a freebie to review on the site. If this is something you are interested in, please contact me at jodiem@quarto.com. With all best wishes, Jodie Mullish Marketing Manager Quarto Books (Incorporating JR Books) Apologies for repeated post Hi again, My apologies for accidentally posting the news below about Sean Egans book, '50 Years of Coronation Street: The Very Unofficial Story' three times. A total mistake! Thanks, Jodie jodiem@quarto.com E-mail Hi David, just thought I'd check if you got my e-mail last night - I sent it from the address I use most of the time, so it might have ended up in your spam mail. The subject starts "Woohoo!" lol! It was originally the first main line of the e-mail btw, but realising the Subject box was still empty I moved it!! TellyFan 17:59, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Long-running TV History Hey David! I noticed that your user page says that you're fascinated by TV shows with long histories! I am too! Do you watch any other soaps like the ABC and CBS ones that air in the US I like Guiding Light and love As the World Turns! I don't watch Coronation that much though! My all time favourite TV series is as you can see Degrassi: The Next Generation! Degrassi Fan 20:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not obsessed with soaps though since I'm only 16! New Wikia Skin The new Wikia skin has a completely different colour scheme to the one you're using on the old Monaco skin. You need to use the new theme designer to set up the correct colour scheme and make a new logo ASAP. Details here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Theme_designer. Digifiend 04:55, October 15, 2010 (UTC) List of appearances Seeing as though I see you're working on these right now I just thought I'd draw you're attention to my forum post :) TellyFan 00:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) So pleased you and John help correct my latest entries from THE GOLDEN ANNIVERSARY DVD SET.Network need to get their act together...WOT NO 1990s set???tut, tut i say!!!Sylvesterfan 00:22, October 21, 2010 (UTC) DVD Specials included in Character Biographies. Hi David, I was just wondering, would events in DVD Specials be allowed to be edited in character's profiles. For example with Cilla Battersby, is it ok to edit the events from Coronation Street: Out of Africa into her profile as she starred in it. Because with the upcoming DVD Special Knight's Tale starring Reg Holdsworth and Curly Watts, would it be ok to include what happened to them in the DVD into their profiles. Obviously this would be added when the DVD comes out, but I was just wondering. Looking forward to your reply (CallumFreeman 09:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC)) Newbie Hi, I'm completely new to this Wiki lark and not being very tech savvy,I'm rather bemused by the method of posting.Hope that this ends up in the right place.Please forgive if I've made any mistake or breached any etiquette. Anyway,the reason I've come on is to say how staggered I am by the amount of information you have here on Coronation Street.I'm a massive Street fan-particularly the vintage era-for me this is 1960-84.I've been watching the show since the early '70s.And I watched the repeats on Granada Plus which began from April 1976.However,I'd long given up on finding detailed info on episodes prior to this period.Other Street sites in the past have had nothing to add to this period other than what can be found in the various books.So,it's like heaven to discover the plot development of every episode in addition to cast lists,writers and directors.Also,the complete list of appearances that you have for some characters is amazing.Am I allowed to ask how you ascertained the plot information on the episodes from 1960-76?I don't want to overstep the mark,it's just that I'm astonished as the vast majority of these episodes have been unseen-in the UK at least-since their original screenings. Anyway,once again thanks for a magnificent resource. Newbie David, Thanks for your reply.Yes,I'm a big fan of those original characters-many of whom bowed out around the 1983-84 period.I'm still a fan of the show,but those years(1960-84)were the Street at it's absolute best for me.My knowledge of the show is good,so if I do see anything where I can contribute I will.In the meantime,I'll keep on reading.Hopefully,I'll sign properly this time.Cheers,mate70s Fan 18:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS DAVID; just bought EP 993; Ena gets set up on a blind date!!!!!!!!!!!!Sylvesterfan 13:41, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Books set in the 2 World Wars I was wondering if I could write up a profile on these books, and also if I could include a summary of them in each of the character profiles of characters involved (the characters who were on the Corrie TV show I mean, not those who were only in the books)? For instance, even though I'm not sure if the books count as canon, I wondered if I could include a summary of the role Esther Hayes and her family had in the books, or the role May Hardman had. I thought it might be interesting to include, since they both had little material on the main TV show. --JamesB3 11:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you for replying. Would you prefer that I just integrate the information into their character history and say that it came from the book, or should I leave their history the way it is (based on the show, as some of what's on the show isn't entirely the same as the book - for instance the books have Elsie and Dot meeting American GIs in 1942) and then add a new section at the bottom of the history section (or after personalities or relationships, whichever you think would look best), like, I don't know what it would be called, "Appearances in other media" or "Keep the Home Fires Burning" or "Coronation Street at War" or what have you? --JamesB3 14:09, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::For the character pages that involve people who were actually seen on the show, did you want me to just include this in their bio section and not mention that it was from the book? I'm asking because you edited mention of the book out of Harry Hewitt's section. I can edit it out of the pages of Annie and Elsie if you want me to. --JamesB3 11:22, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Information on Sian Powers Hi David I've just made another edit to the Sian Powers page as her first appearance was on 26th January 2009, not 2nd February as previously listed. Also, her date of birth is currently listed as 1994. However, her birthday is December 28 (think it was Wikipedia I read that on) and she is currently 16, as mentioned to her dad. Therefore her date of birth would be 28th December 1993. I can't edit the date of birth myself but I thought I would give you the information Date that 50th Anniversary Week was set Do you have an idea of when the 50th Annivesary Week is set. It is obviously set on one night, and likely set on the 9th December 2010 due to that date being Corrie's Annivsary date. However, isnt it most likley to be the 6th December, as that was the date in "our time" that the tram crashed. Also, looking in one of my soap mags I bought recently detailing the tram crash, there was a police notice stating about the events in the episodes and asking anyone to come foward if they had information. It was said on the notice that the explosion of the Joinery and the tram crash occured on the 6 December 2010. I will try and photocopy it on the computer and link it to you if you wish. Any ideas? (CallumFreeman 12:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) An update, I have seen Ashley Peacock's profile on itv.com which lists his date of death as the 9th December 2010. So I guess that must be the date the episode is set on. Unless there is anything in the coming weeks which will state differently, I think we could go with that date for now. (CallumFreeman 19:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) Corrie Nation Game Is it alright to create a page on the facebook game Corrie Nation? (CallumFreeman 18:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) Another Newbie Hi David Fantastic site. I was wondering if you had a direct contact email. I'd like to send you some information and request some. Thanks Heroxmasox http://www.youtube.com/user/Coronationstreettube Cheers David Sent you a mail. Happy 2011! 17th March 1995 Hi there. Were there no story associates credited on this episode?--Jtomlin1uk 08:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers!--Jtomlin1uk 08:24, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hi david...thought the ep 2790 info might be useful..do with it, what u will!jean info etc.... sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 18:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi david; just added photo of my latest Ena/Violet Carson archives collection items; knew u might appreciate! sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 19:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) david..am still able to meet tomorrow..can u tell john/ back home tonight.left him NEW yahoo message sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 17:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) hi david..just added new DENNIS/PAT memorabilia on my profile.great news feature in TVTIMES; 7-13 May 2011.shall i leave the photos to u in future..as i see mine have been replaced on EP 983/7/999. sylvesterfanSylvesterfan 17:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Adrian Clarkson I recently made a page today about Ken's old university friend Adrian Clarkson who appeared at a school reunion in 2008. Just a question, do you know if this character had appeared before or mentioned in the series, or was he just created for that episode? Another quck question, in that episode it was mentioned that a friend of Ken from college had recently died, do you know who it was. Thanks (CallumFreeman 16:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Re Yeah, I'm more than happy to do them. I recently changed the episode where Mary Taylor is listed as a guest (she is now an established character). I also changed Len Windass's appearances from regular to guest since he appeared for less than a year, never properly lived on the street, and was primarily involved in the fued between the Windasses and the Platts. Do you agree with me on that? Notdoppler 10:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Unless you have any objections I am going to change Frank Foster/Faye Butler's appearances to regular since they don't really seem "guestish" to me. I think Xin can be called a guest since she appeared for one storyline.Notdoppler 10:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::What spoilers suggest that? Notdoppler 11:05, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::So in future will you be sure to list Faye as a regular? Notdoppler 12:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not quite sure whether Max Turner should be a guest or regular - he is set to return this month. Notdoppler 14:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) http://entertainment.stv.tv/tv/218731-coronation-streets-sally-to-get-new-love-interest/ This source says that Steven Houghton signed a contract to join the cast of Coronation Street. Does this, officially, make him a regular? Notdoppler 18:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure whether Minnie Chandra should be listed as a guest? She appeared outside storylines a lot in scenes in the kebab shop and stuff and she also appeared for almost a year. Notdoppler 08:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I think we should class Dr Carter as regular now because he's been in it a year now and he's set to appear outside medical stories. I discussed it here and John agreed that we should because of that reason. Unless you have any objections I am going to change where you've listed him as guest. Notdoppler 14:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters Okay, thanks for letting me know. I will bear that in mind. I am currently working my way backwards through episodes and creating article for characters/actors who haven't yet got articles. Notdoppler 11:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Help Fix this for me please - I don't know how! Notdoppler 13:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Guest/regular I have recently posted several times on this forum without answers. Just making sure the forums don't become become unresponsive. Notdoppler 18:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I posted here about Lauren Wilson, what do you think? Notdoppler 20:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: survey Nope? Notdoppler 00:50, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Basically our very own Inside Soap awards! Notdoppler 01:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Old Coronation St Episodes Dear David The Wavid, I'm a massive Corrie fan and am very impressed with how brilliant the site is - well done!!! A great resource for Coronation St. I have lots of old Coronation St episodes and was wondering if you had any episodes to swap with me as I heard from someone that one of the admin has a near complete collection of Coronation St. Happy to help you with any episodes you are looking for too. I would be very grateful if you could send me an email on the address below so we can discuss it further: georgepedrick@aol.com Many Thanks New episodes Hi David. As you may have noticed I have been creating the new episode articles recently as they needed to be done after not being done for over a week. Just to let you know I'm happy to do them if you don't have the time or are away for a while. Also, I replied on Forum:Regular/guest cast a few days back. Notdoppler 17:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and sorry I'm not very good at the episode articles and that they almost always need correcting! Notdoppler 17:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Request for adminship That's great - thanks very much David. I thought that now was about the right time to ask! --Karen2310 23:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Character of the week Sorry if I shouldn't have, but I created a new character of the week.XD Notdoppler 15:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Aha thanks. It was more like character of the month lol. Notdoppler 17:20, September 18, 2011 (UTC)